Talk:Irelia/@comment-3546228-20160702150745/@comment-28465461-20160710043356
"Ah, and here we are again with Irelia being perma banned through nearly all Elo ranges. Who would have thought that the biggest balance fuck-up could be a problem again?" I have stopped playing ranked, but Irelia was never even thought about being banned permanently in ranked before I took a break from LOL. And that's pretty laughable, there are other champions that should be banned... like Malzahar, shaco, annie, etc. I dumped on her everytime as Renekton when she was rushing trinity force. I barely seen her played in normals, so I doubt she is permabanned in ranked. "What's hilarious is that 6 years later there are STILL people defending her, lol." Maybe because her E and the passive on her W are absolutely complete garbage abilities? And how people build her can't even make use of her ulti? And Irelia is usually a victim of pentakills in videos, just go watch them and then tell me why they are defending her. "Everything about Irelia screams design and balance ineptness - she's a 16 year old Mary Sue that's good at everything, hence has 4 abilities (5 including passive) that have both defensive AND offensive value, in very strong ways too! W and R weren't that crazy in season 1 when hyper sustain was so easily accessible, but in season 6 when even health pots are more expensive their value is insane. Q and E - both can be used to chase and both can be used for self peel (Q is situational but makes up for it with lack of cooldown when used on low hp minions)." Wooptydooo... A lot of champions have 4-5 abilities that include passive. Udyr have like... 4 abilities and 5 passives WOW that sounds ridiculously broken right? Get real. W and R is what makes Irelia, Irelia the higher her damage, the more she heals (just like current akali). Besides, tankrelia is absolute garbage and can't even proc W/R so well which is popular and very easy to counter. Buy lifesteal/anti-tank/anti-healing items if that troubles you which makes irelia stupidly easy to take out and she doesn't do a lot of damage anyway. Everyone have access to health pots... so no comment there. I already said about E, waste of goddamn mana if your opponent have lower health% than you, even then its not even needed, does no damage. "Her weaknesses in "lack of escape/melee/mana based" are all superficial and don't matter in League Of Legends and with the nature of her kit and the fact that she survived 6 years being what she is is an embarassment to a game that claims to strive for competitive balance and integrity." Whoever said melee is a weakness is either bronze or boosted. Melees are much stronger than ranged by far even stronger before when double edge sword favored to melees much better than ranged (ranged used to take 2% more damage in trade to deal 2% more damage from that mastery). If the melee have gap closers/movespeed buffs, the ranged character usually gets deleted (besides thresh and anivia). Furthermore they don't have scaling magic resist, all of that just to have range advantage? Where is the logic in this? Anyway, those are horrible examples of her weaknesses that's not even a weakness. Irelia is a fighter with assassin qualities, her true weakness is healing debuffs, attack speed debuffs and consistent slows. She can only get a reset on Q if she kills anything with it. If she fails to get a reset in teamfight, she's in a large amount of danger.